Asphyxiation
and Jack Djinn AKA Asphyxiation is © to Legend Maker. ]] "They f*** you up, your mum and dad They may not mean to, but they do They fill you with the faults they had And add some extra, just for you." Philip Larkin, This Be The Verse Real Name Jack Djinn Known Aliases None. First Episode/DC Appearance None; Original Character. First Story Appearance Black and White Chapter 20 Weapons Anything he feels like using. Powers Evil equivalent to the Shimmer, the red blood AND nerve based Grimmer. This duo talent is much stronger than the Shimmer (though said power may have been reduced after his first defeat), and also consists of considerable more substance, since blood cells are easier to produce than nerve cells. He can form it into crude shapes much like Noel, but his extra 'material' allow him to create more eleaborate forms, not to mention he has much more experience with his talent. Unlike the Shimmer, due to the iron in a person's blood, the Grimmer conducts electricity, a major weakness. Current Status Incarcirated at Arkham Asylum. History Born in Australia, Jack was born and raised to be a psychopathic strangler by a physically abusive father and a verbally abusive mother. At the age of 12, Jack's puberty kicked in full force and suddenly turned from being the nerd to beat on at school into the biggest bully and womanizer on the campus. Unfortunately, his years of torment by all sides had already brewed a lunatic waiting for a proper trigger, and with Jack it came after his first rejection by a girl: he tried to push on anyway and strangled her while trying to get her to stop screaming...and discovered he liked watching girls struggle and die much more than screwing their brains out. This new murderous streak developed until he finally strangled his mother, at which point he realized something. While Jack had never been that great in school, he was street smart and knew people would catch on to his killings eventually. He left and went to America, where it was much easier to do his thing without notice. One day in New York, a woman fought back and cut both his hands with a switchblade, but he overpowered her anyway and killed her. After the act, still covered in blood, he was caught in the same accident as Noel and was sprayed with the same white paint and toxic nerve gas that Noel was exposed to and gained the Grimmer thanks to the addition of blood with the white paint. After toying with his new power and using it to kill women in new ways, he discovered that Noel had "stolen his talent" and was taking all the glory. Jack put his brains to work and headed down to Jump City where he framed Noel for murders of women, but eventually his plan was exposed (partly by his own desire) and he had a showdown with the Titans and Noel. Jack's supreme talent proved to be immensely dangerous, thrashing both the Titand and Savior, but when Noel was on the ropes he put his own brains to use and puzzled out the Grimmer's weakness as he used his own Shimmer to make the Grimmer grab the third rail of a subway, sending an electric charge through the Grimmer that immobilized Jack. In his rage, Noel held Jack down on said subway track to cut off his head via an incoming train, but hesitated and resorted to simply having his hands cut off. Without his hands and bleeding, The Grimmer seemed to lose itself and dissipate, and without it Jack was wounded enough to be efficiently captured and detained. Jack now resides at Arkham Asylum, once visited by Noel on Noel's way back from meetings for the Titans' law issues. Said Asylum isn't helping him at all with his violent mysoginistic desires or his belief Noel stole his talent. And from bits and pierces of information across the timeline of the Legendsverse, it seems clear that the Grimmer will not be gone forever. Indeed, having appeared in both the Elseworlds story Crisis Point and the futurefic Here Comes Tomorrow with new Grimmer-composed hands, it seems that the mad Australian will plague Noel, the Titans, and the female species for years to come.